It's Lonely at the Top
by Lionwings
Summary: Staring into an abyss changes a person and makes them close their heart. What would happen if someone tried to open it? Red will just have to find out the hard way.


**Author's note: Okay bear with me here. I'm not totally sure about the naming system of these damn characters. I know Red is the equivalent to Ash and the main character of the Red and Blue games. But I am still unsure about what the technical name for the boy in the new silver and gold games. So bear with me. I named him Gold. Okay yeah. Did this whole story on a whim to try and understand why Red would be standing randomly on the top of Mount Silver. Most people I asked said, "To get some tail." I didn't believe it though. So this little Shonnan-ai fic popped up. I didn't try for Shonnan-ai at first but I guess it was inevitable. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE. So yeah...**

**Please Read and Review. I always like to know what people think of my useless drabbling on this damn site.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did I would spend all of my life to have scientists make real Pokémon. Like I would love to hold a little Eevee in my hands. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's lonely at the top

Red looked over the vast horizon of the valley. He could see everything. He could see Pallet town, Viridian city, The Pokémon league, and even New Bark Town. All four corners of the map were painted across the landscape. He had everything that a Trainer could ask for: Money, Friends, Fame, and even Pokémon that were powerful yet friendly.

"Surely there couldn't be more to life than this," Red asked aloud atop his mountain. "I couldn't be mistaken that all I wanted was to be here."

The sun was setting on the horizon. Its blood red color seeped into the snow around Red. His Pokémon would stand around him and watch too as the sun disappeared from their sight. They would stay with him as the moon rose and when the stars would disappear behind the clouds. They would stay with him as the snow storms would attempt to freeze them. They stood by him when he was happy and when he was sad. They stood by him when he would feel that the need to live wasn't greater than the need to die. They would convince him that life was always the better choice.

"What did I do to deserve any of you?" Red would whisper to them as they sheltered him from the storm. They would just look back at him and smile and he would fall asleep.

Red would awaken the next day and continue to stare into the endless abyss of the valley, hoping that someday a trainer would come and challenge him. That he could someday have the satisfaction of being bested. That he, Red, could finally be at peace with himself and with all those who mourned him while he was still alive.

Someday his savior and friend would release him from his icy prison. But that day never came. Red would stand there, day after day, waiting and waiting for one brave soul to finally best his mountain. That one person, whose heart was pure, could withstand the journey that challenged both heart and soul. He vowed that he would wait. And wait he did.

…

…Waiting.

…

…Waiting.

…

…Waiting.

…

…Waiting.

…

"I must be stupid. No one would ever challenge my mountain," Red said after waiting for what seemed like forever. "I was a fool to think someone would."

"No you're not."

Red turned from the Horizon. "Who's there?" he asked the darkness.

"A friend that will save you from yourself," The darkness answered.

A figure stepped into the light. It was a boy of about 14. He was dressed in what seemed to be normal Pokémon Trainer clothes: A pair of jeans, a dark red shirt, and a shoulder side backpack. Red deducted him to be about 2 years younger than him. He had odd silver eyes and blue hair that came out of a hat he wore backwards. His body was petite but he withstood the stormy cold and wasn't even shivering.

"What do I know about friendship with people? The only friends I have are right here," Red yelled to the boy gesturing to the Pokémon that surrounded him. "Now I know why you're here. So choose one. I don't believe in full grouped battles. One on one will decide."

Pikachu jumped onto Red's shoulder and he waited for the other boy to choose his Pokémon. The other boy pulled a Pokéball from his belt and gave Red one last look. Red returned it with a glare. 'Why would he come all this way just to be timid? He must know about who I am and why I'm here.'

The other boy sighed and threw his pokéball. It flew into the air and released a strip of red light that landed on the ground. When it hit the light became no more and standing there was a small white Pokémon that was covered in red and blue triangles of color. It looked to consist of only large wings and two small feet. It had a tail that was vertical and matched the rest of its body with the same white, blue, and red pattern. It looked somewhat like a Togepi but other than the color it was totally different. It flew in the air and batted its wings affectionately against its Trainer. He smiled at it and petted it to show he felt the same affection toward it.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" Red asked the trainer. "My Pokédex isn't compatible."

"It's a Togekiss, the final evolution of Togepi," He replied kindly. His voice was soothing to Red who hadn't heard a human voice in many years. "It was recently discovered in the Sinnoh region."

Red looked at the foreign Pokémon curiously. 'If it's an evolution of Togepi then that means it must be part flying type. I have a type advantage here,' Red thought. He smiled darkly and looked towards the other trainer. "You sure you want to use that Pokémon?"

The other trainer gave Red a smile. He whispered something to his Togekiss and it yipped with joy. "Yes I'm sure."

Red just nodded at him and nodded at his Pikachu. The Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and landed quietly on the snow covered ground. Its cheeks started sparking and waited for a command. The other trainer patted Togekiss on the head and the Pokémon glided forward stopping about five feet away from its trainer. Pikachu looked at it and cocked its head to the right, staring in awe at this new Pokémon standing before it. The other Pokémon stared back with a smile on its happy face.

"Let's start this party," Red smiled while adrenaline started pumping through his veins. "What say you?"

The other trainer had taken a calm approach to his before battle persona. He just nodded, a smile appearing on his face too. He waved his hand, gesturing that Red should take the first move.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Red complied with the trainer's signal. Pikachu complied and sent a lightning bolt at Togekiss, which avoided it by flying up higher in the air.

"Togekiss use Aura sphere!" The trainer yelled. Togekiss flew up higher into the air and sent a shot of energy at Pikachu. Pikachu was mesmerized by the glowing shot and was hit directly. It staggered back and looked only a little hurt. Pikachu shook its fur once and received a signal from Red. It ran full speed towards Togekiss and leapt up into the air. It flew towards Togekiss and tackled its right wing. Togekiss staggered back but regained balance quickly. The trainer looked pained for a moment until he realized Togekiss was fine.

"Togekiss use wish!" The Togekiss closed its eyes and started glowing faintly, showering light onto the dark landscape around it. A single shooting star came out of nowhere and flew around Togekiss. It disappeared as soon as it came but Togekiss was still glowing silver.

Red took a moment and finally called out, "Pikachu use thunder while it's distracted!" Pikachu nodded and ran over towards the flying type once more and started sparking up its cheeks.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu yelled as it sent a large lightning bolt at the Togekiss. Togekiss moved at the last moment but was struck by a tendril of electricity on its left wing. It cried out and fell to the ground but was still glowing with an odd silver aura around it. Pikachu padded over to it slowly and carefully and jumped back as a star that matched the one from before flew out of nowhere and landed on Togekiss's left wing. It healed miraculously and Togekiss took to the skies again.

"Okay Togekiss use Ancient Power!" Togekiss complied and let out a sharp yell. All around it stones from the ground started becoming loose and flew into the air. The floated around Togekiss for a second and then flew straight at Pikachu, who attempted to dodge but was hit thoroughly by the large boulders.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out in pain. It landed back about five feet from where it was originally standing and was on its back. Its eyes were closed but it was still breathing. Red took a step forward to see if it was all right. It didn't move so he called to it.

"Pikachu!" It didn't respond. That could mean only one thing. Red had been defeated. He pulled out his Pokéball and sent a shot of red electricity towards Pikachu. It was enveloped and returned into the sphere, where it would wait until Red thought it rested enough.

The Trainer jumped up in glee and ran to his Togekiss. He petted it on the head and returned it to its sphere.

Red nodded towards the trainer and went back to stand at his normal spot, staring into the abyss. As well he should. He lost. He didn't deserve to live with other people. He needed to live his life there, on his mountain. He could never leave. He would stay there for the rest of his life and never look back at society. He expected the Trainer to leave after his defeat. He expected him to run right home and brag to his mother and his friends that he had beaten the most powerful trainer in the world. That he was the best Pokémon trainer in the world.

But that wasn't what happened. Red expected to hear footsteps in the snow fading away into the stormy night. Instead he heard steps actually coming his way. 'It must be the wind,' Red thought. 'Because that Pokémon Trainer must be long gone by now.'

He heard the footsteps getting closer before stopping almost directly behind him. "What will you do now?" He heard the Trainer ask him. "Will you stay here or will you go home?"

Red had heard his questions but did not understand why the boy would be concerned. 'Wasn't it normal just to leave people alone when they stare off into a deep dark abyss?' Red remained silent but felt a small blush come across his face. Was he feeling something? Did he want the other boy here to keep him company? 'Best keep these thoughts to myself.'

After a moment of silence the other boy spoke. "You didn't answer my question."

"Because I don't want to," Red replied. "But I will. I must stay here. I have to stay away from civilization."

He broke Red with one word. "Why?"

Red looked at the boy and opened his mouth as to explain but then closed it almost as fast as he had opened it. Why must he stay away from civilization? Red finally decided on, "I must. I can't deal with people. I don't need to anyway. I have all I need right here. I have my Pokémon. I have food, water, shelter. I don't need anything else."

The Trainer grabbed Red's hand suddenly causing the Master to blush a deep scarlet color. "You don't have everything you need. You are pale, skinny, and look like you haven't taken a shower in years," The Trainer wore a small smile. "Plus you would never be able to find things needed for life up here."

Red pulled his hand away. "Didn't you hear me? I told you I have friends, food, water, and shelter. What else is there to need?"

The Trainer blushed a little. "Love," was his only reply as he took the other boy's hand. Red turned a deeper shade of scarlet but didn't really care. He could feel the other boy's velvet hand in his own. He could feel the warmth coming from it like heat from a fire. He had begun to feel comfortable as the other boy pulled him into a deep embrace. Red stared at the boy hugging him but eventually melted into the warm embrace.

"I barely know you," He whispered to the boy. "I don't even know your name."

The other boy stared up at him with big silver eyes. "It's Gold."

Red smiled softly. "I still barely know you."

Gold looked up into Red's eyes. "I think we can change that."

* * *

**Author's note (again. Sorry, I'm quite talkative.): So yeah. Just gonna say that some of the moves here were improvised on what I thought they would look like in real life. I also felt it was necessary for Red to call Mount Silver, "His Mountain." I think if you're the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world you deserve a mountain. Also If you're wondering why there is only a battle between two Pokémon, it's because I'm kind of lazy and didn't feel like making this a long One shot. Okay so like the broken record I am, I will once again say...**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thanks. Lionwings out!  
**


End file.
